San valentin perfecto?
by Krad Death Rebel
Summary: A Blu se le ocurre hacer algo especial por su amiga Perla, tiene unos días antes del 14 de febrero, pedirá ayuda a un amigo, pero una inesperada sorpresa ocurre en la misma semana, tendrá algún inconveniente para realizar sus planes perfectos?, lograra llevar a cabo lo que quiere?, enfrentara alguna dificultad?, averiguenlo xD.


**Hola amigos de fanfiction, quisas estén enojados conmigo por quizás no haber actualizado en un buen de tiempo, jeje pero la verdad es que ese ah sido mi problema, no eh distribuido bien mi tiempo, esta era una sorpresa para antes del 14 de febrero, pero no pienso aguantarme un año para subirlo asi que sera después de tiempo jejeje, aquí la primera parte. son libre de sacar sus propias conclusiones.**

* * *

Amanecía en Río de janeiro, las aves volaban libres y felices en la selva, cantando y una brisa agradable llena de amor y cariño. Todo parecía tan normal y agradable, claro, después de todo estaba próximo el día de san Valentín. Solo faltaba una semana para tan añorado día del amor y la amistad, un guacamayo azul volaba por la selva pensando en que hacer en ese día tan especial, esta ave respondía al nombre Blu. El cual era muy conocido por las demás aves como alguien amable y en ocasiones gracioso con sus tonterías. Todos estaban sorprendidos de él. Ya que a pesar de que antes fue una "mascota", siempre se preocupaba por los demás, y aun que fuera un completo desconocido, lo ayudaba a ubicarse o a llegar al santuario de aves que llevaba su nombre. Había ayudado a escapar a varias aves de contrabandistas, por lo cual gano fama en todo Río de Janeiro. Y aunque no sabía volar, se lanzo del avión en movimiento para salvar a su reciente amiga en esos momentos, a Perla, la cual se había fracturado un ala por un empujón del malvado nigel quien después fue lanzado fuera del avión y dado contra las aspas del avión, por la fuerza centrífuga que había ella fue lanzada fuera del avión, ella esperando lo peor se sorprendió al ver a Blu a un lado de ella quien al ver la locura de esta ave le regalo o más bien, le dio un beso en la caída libre de ambos al mar, momento en el cual Blu pudo superar un trauma de su infancia, dejando fluir todo y aprendiendo a volar, logrando salvarse y a Perla. Él se había dedicado a cuidarla mientras ella se recuperaba de su ala lastimada. Momento en que Perla le enseño todo lo que sabía sobre la selva de Río de Janeiro.

Blu volaba pensando en que hacer, quería hacer algo por su amiga muy especial, que ya estaba recuperada, solían pasear juntos y darse algo de espacio de vez en cuando, dormían juntos en un árbol en la selva y en ocasiones en un árbol del santuario. No eran pareja, no eran amantes, no eran amigos con derecho, eran grandes amigos y compañeros, se sentían bien juntos y les agradaba. Perla siempre trataba de dar señas de estar interesada en el. Pero Blu no comprendía del todo sus instintos naturales, por lo cual nunca entendía.

Perla siempre le enseñaba algo y trataba de hacerlo entender el instinto natural para guiarse, pero él prefería ir por lo seguro, usar la tecnología, estaba acostumbrado y encariñado con su amiga humana linda, lo cual a Perla le ocasionaba en muchas ocasiones algo de Celos. El que Blu tratara de usar tecnología ocasionaba peleas y discusiones, que para bien terminaba en Juegos y bromas, terminaban riéndose y acariciándose mutuamente en un abrazo.

Blu no sabía que pensar, entonces se le vino algo a la mente, iría con Rafael, un tucan que les había ayudado cuando Blu y Perla estuvieron encadenados, los había aconsejado muy bien, y ahora le pediría ayuda para declarársele a Perla en este grandioso día, después de todo Rafael parecía saber mucho sobre el tema, tenía ya dieciocho hijos, y una esposa, él le ayudaría a saber qué hacer.

Voló directamente al lugar donde Rafael estaría exactamente.

SEIS DÍAS PARA SAN VALENTÍN

Blu se encontraba platicando con Rafael sobre lo que haría especialmente para Perla en el nido de él.

-"Enserio te lo agradezco Rafael"-decía Blu con una sonrisa.

-"No es nada Blu, todo sea por el amor joven, vez ya lo presentía que serian pareja desde que los vi la primera vez"- contesta Rafael y con un ala en el hombro de Blu. -" Bien y que haces parado todavía aquí, prepararemos todo desde ahora, veras que todo saldrá bien"-

-"jeje tienes razón, todo debe ser perfecto jeje"- decía Blu mientras se preparaba a ir a preparar todo.

-"sí, yo hablare con Nico y pedro"-dijo Rafael.

Blu salió volando del nido, quería que todo quedara muy bien para Perla. La verdad era que se había encariñado con ella, quería ser más que su amigo. No se había atrevido a nada por miedo, miedo a que lo rechazara, miedo a quedar como un tonto. El pensar en esto, le ponía nervioso y comenzaba a arrepentirse. Hasta que por sumirse demasiado en sus pensamientos se choco con una rama y al suelo fue a parar.

"-auch, eso dolió"- se decía así mismo. Se sobaba la cabeza y un ala. -"Espero solo sea el golpe, si no, mejor ni me lo imagino"- se levanta y camina, ya que le había dolido. Camino un par de horas hasta llegar a su destino, frente a él se encontraba un alto árbol -"creo que es este, al fin"- se decía sonríen, se acerca al árbol con cuidado, miro a la punta -"genial, que buen momento para que me golpeara el ala"- decía con un suspiro, tendría que encontrar la manera de subir el árbol sin volar, aun le dolía el ala. Trato de escalarlo, sin mucho resultado por el intenso dolor de estirar su ala golpeada. -"oh por favor, necesito esa fruta jugosa que dijo Rafael.

-"¿que fruta? Yo solo veo ramas"- dijo una voz familiar para Blu.

-" eso a ti que te interesa, solo hablas cuando menos quiero"- respondió Blu.

-"oh vamos, no seas tan duro, tu sabes que si te ayudo"- le contesta a Blu.

-"si, cuando te conviene"- respondió Blu.

-"jajaja ok ok, está bien me atrapaste, pero al menos déjame estirarme de vez en cuando"- le respondió a Blu.

-"no, la ultima vez estuve en serios problemas"- dijo Blu.

-"jajaja, ya ya, bueno y como piensas subir ese árbol"-dijo la voz familiar.

-"por ahora no puedo volar, y me duele un poco el ala, así que será de vieja manera"-

-"¿ehmm cual?"- pregunto el extraño.

-"ya verás"- dijo Blu mientras buscaba algunas cosas.

-"*me pregunto si recordará que aun sigo aquí y que puedo volar*"- se preguntaba el extraño. Mientras miraba como Blu parecía estar construyendo algo parecido a una hamaca. -"¿estás haciendo una hamaca para descansar?"-

-"¿Qué? No seas tonto. Ya verás"- dijo Blu mientras retrocedía con la hamaca estirándola con su espalda. -"uno, dos, ¡tres!"- grito Blu al salir disparado hacia la punta del árbol. En la cual se estrelló dolorosamente -"auch"-

-"oye, sabes, pudiste decirme que yo buscara la fruta y ahorrarte esto, y ahora ¿cómo piensas bajar?"-

-" no pudiste decirme antes y... Oh rayos, bueno al menos tengo la fruta"- dijo Blu mientras cortaba una fruta parecida al mango y el kiwi. -"bien, ahora la parte difícil, bajar de aquí!"- grito al final Blu por haberse resbalado y caer en picada al suelo.

* * *

Perla volaba tranquila al santuario de aves, le encantaba hacerle la misma broma a Blu, siempre caía en lo mismo, y eso a ella le encantaba. Sonreía, estaba feliz después de un tan maravilloso día de descanso. Estaba tranquila, hasta que se topo con una sorpresa muy inesperada.

-"Hola Perla"- Saludo un guacamayo aparentemente azul, pero de tono más oscuro.

-"hola"- Respondió Perla volando a su objetivo.

-"Oye ¿qué pasa? A caso ¿no te alegras de verme?"- dijo el guacamayo.

-"no mucho, desde ese día que nos conocimos, solo llegaste paso lo que paso y cuando desperté, todo había parecido un sueño"- dijo Perla molesta.

-"oh, bueno disculpa, tuve que salir de improvisto, y lo de dejarte encadenada a ese tonto que no sabe volar, creí que sería una buena broma jeje"-

-"¿ese tonto? Fíjate que al que llamas tonto, fue quien me salvo de una muerte segura, me cuido cuando lo necesite, mientras que tu quien sabe con qué guacamaya tonta te apareabas"- dijo Perla aumentando su velocidad de vuelo con unas lagrimas.

-"oye espera"- dijo el guacamayo. Aumenta su velocidad igual, alcanzándola.

-"Déjame, no quiero verte"- dijo Perla sonando triste. -"ahhh"- Grito al verse caer al suelo mientras el la abrazaba y sostenía.

-"cálmate Perla, déjame explicarte que paso"- dijo él. Aterrizando en una rama.

-"no no, déjame ya"- decía Perla mientras peleaba por liberarse.

-"Perla, yo no quise irme, me atraparon los contrabandistas"- dijo él, mientras la abrazaba.

-"déjame, eres un mentiroso, te quería pero ya no, déjame!"- Grito Perla. -" sueltam... mmm?!"- Fue silenciada por un beso forzoso de aquel guacamayo. Con sus alas limitadas por el abrazo trato de apartarlo y golpearlo, pasó así no más de dos minutos hasta que logro apartarse. -"que rayos supones que haces, crees que con solo besarme vas a conquistarme?"- le grita mientras le da una bofetada muy fuerte y se va volando.

-"Perla espera, me habían llevado lejos, regrese por ti, solo dame dos minutos para explicarte"- dijo siguiéndole el paso.

-"para que me vuelvas a besar? Olvídalo"- Dijo Perla mientras se alejaba. Después de un minuto regreso la mirada y ya no había nadie. -" lo sabía"- Dijo triste y retomo su camino.

* * *

-"estoy frito"- se decía Blu mientras caía directo al suelo. De repente un fuerte golpe en su espalda. Para su suerte o mala suerte, mientras caía a medio camino cayó sobre alguien, amortiguándole el fuerte golpe"-

-"que rayos?!"- Decía el guacamayo que estaba Persiguiendo a Perla. Ambos cayeron al suelo. -"Porque rayos te me atraviesas, estaba en algo muy importante"- dijo el guacamayo molesto y levantándose adolorido.

-"Disculpa, pero aunque te moleste te doy las gracias"- Dijo Blu tronándose unos cuantos huesos para acomodarlos.

-"¿gracias? Y ¿por qué?"- Dijo el guacamayo confundido.

-"por salvarme"- contesto Blu.

TRES DÍAS PARA SAN VALENTÍN

Blu estaba preocupado por Perla, ya habían pasado dos días y no sabía nada de ella, ni donde estaba o a donde había ido. Le preocupaba mucho, que tal si le había pasado algo. No sabía que pensar, necesitaba un consejo, pero Rafael estaba muy ocupado como para poder ayudarlo. Nico y Pedro estaban con los preparativos de lo que había planeado con tanta devoción, pero si Perla no aparecía, nada tendría sentido. siempre avisaba a donde iria o donde estaria, era muy raro, pero debia tener todo listo para el 14 de febrero, ademas estaba impresionado, se habia topado con un guacamayo azul, el solo sabia que estaban en existencia por ultimos, él mismo, su hermano mayor y Perla, pero este nuevo amigo lo tomo por sorpresa, ahora era posible que tuviera competencia por perla... luego reacciono, al parecer empezaba a tener celos contra su nuevo amigo con el nombre de M...

* * *

Bueno, la verdad eh tenido problemas. y mayormente no eh actualizado gracias a mi personalidad Krad que ya les habia presentado antes y a mi buen amigo Mat, que juntos me hecharon a perder tres meses de dialogos y escrituras de los fics, pero bueno no estoy molesto solo que me dolio y en su mayoria no actualice por eso hehehe, pero bueno aqui tienen este fragmento, ya subire lo demas el domingo que viene o quizas antes si tengo como escribir. Y porcierto, si se preguntan que paso con krad que no esta aqui conmigo o platicando con los que conoce en facebook, esta recibiendo su muy merecido castigo e.e. tambien pueden buscarme en facebook con mi nombre de autor, Krad Death Rebel. hasta la proxima. 17/03/14 12:53 am

**ATT. KRAD DEATH REBEL**


End file.
